Death T's Not-So-Violent
by Kaitoukidchan
Summary: Seto Kiba isn't as violent as he seems to be. It's an act. In this, Yugi mistreats his dark half and Seto knowtices. Set around death to and Yami couple. hope you all like. also there is a huge change in the death t ending since seto isn't the big huge bad guy.
1. Chapter 1

Notes= in this, yugi has abused yami right from the beginning. he's raped him, whored him off, and beat him. kind of set around death t(only the kiba brothers are nice instead so different story background)

Chapter 1=Taking Time Away

Yami P.O.V

Yugi beat me again so I separated from him and was walking around the streets of Domino. I was now a self-harmer and depressed. Only Ryou and Bakura knew and the 2 didn't blame me. I went to the

one place I felt safe...the park and saw that Seto Kiba was there working on his labtop. Yugi's friends thought he was a cold-hearted feind. Seto just used his head more and wanted friends that brains over stupidity

was all.

I smiled, sort of likeing the CEO. I sighed waiting for the dreadfull sound of..."Hells Bells" to go off. That was the ring-tone for Yugi on my phone. I sighed answering it and..."WHERE THE HELL

ARE YOU, YOU UNGRATEFULL BITCH!" Yugi yelled into the phone. I sighed wishing I never existed at times.

I bit my lips and rubbed my arms...hard wanting to cut...again! I hated it when Yugi screamed at me. "I'm busy...as always abiou. Remember that bully you had. Am handleing that." I lied. Honestly I needed a break from the

abuse at home. Silence and then I heard him throw something in his room. I sighed, happy I left.

I sighed, guessing I dunk around enough after I hung up. It sounded like Yugi was getting ready to kill me..."Or something close" I muttered. Then I turned to Seto. Shouldn't he be busy with that Death T thing he's planning for Yugi and the

others. Yugi was wineing the whole time about having to have to go and so on! I wished I could of had dinner with Seto.

"Um, don't you have an event or something with my other half?" I asked. Seto glanced at me. "Yugi sounds pretty wide awake too. By the way, you're not going home. I'm staging a kidnape of you. Come on!" he said grabbing my wrist and we left.

Normal P.O.V

Solomon chuckled seeing the "I have Yami. Tell Yugi he'll get his dark half back if he beats me. From, Seto." Solomon laughed knowing that Seto Kiba wasn't as bad ass as the others made him out to be. He also knew Yami had a huge crush on Seto and that

Yugi was abusive to his dark half. "It's obvious that nothing bad will happen to Yami." said Solomon chuckleing and went to hand Yugi the note he had to have.

"The dumbass most likely got kidnapped woundering around not litsening to me." growled Yugi. "Will make him litsen when he returns!" Solomon also knew which one of the 2 was the better dulest. He sighed doubting Yugi would win. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2= Bed Room Changes

Yami P.O.V

The butler served us chicken alfredo. I noted it was the same guy who I saw during the Russian Roulete game. "Don't worry Yami. The most I did to Jonouchi was give him a slight stomach ach." Mokuba said. I had knowticed that too. The 2 Kibas didn't seem that violent

usually. "Arigato" Yami said as the butler served him his dinner.

The 3 chatted and then a knock came at the door. I glanced outside and saw Jonouchi and froze. Jonouchi and Yugi would take turns rapeing me. Seto saw the look on my face. "Come on. I have the guest room made up for you." he said. I followed him terrified. "But..." I began.

"My bodygaurds are politely showing him out." Seto responded. "No one gets to hurt you, Yami and I highly doubt Yugi will beat me without you so you're staying permantly."

-A Few Days Later-

Seto P.O.V

Yugi scowled. He had lost at Death T 2 which was horrible. He didn't even reach me! Honda and Ryou were allowed to visit. The 2 seemed ok with Yami so whatever. "First of all he's staying because Yugi is abusing him." I said. "I already figured that one." Honda said, shrugging his

shoulders. "Also figured you knew Yugi would suck on ice without Yami."

I chuckled at that. Well he kind of broke Yami. "So why let us visit?" Ryou asked. "You 2 are the only non-judgemental idiots out of the group and you're also being ok with him." I said, smileing. Ryou smiled. "Sounds fair." he said.

After visiting Yami and talking about going to Burger World the next day with the 2 of us, the 2 friends left. "Take it those 2 are a couple." I said. Yami nodded.

"Are you with anyone?" I asked. "Never thought of it...due to what has been going on with Yugi." he said. I smiled. "Well you are cute enough to be wanted. Don't worry." I said, smileing. Yami blushed at this.

-A Few Days Later-

Yami P.O.V

I was with a private dr who examed me. She paused seeing my self-inflicted scars and then patched them up. "Will go talk to Kiba now, Yami. Wait here." Yumi(the dr) said. I sighed knowing she would mention the cuts. I hope Seto doesn't say much

on the topic but knew him well enough to know he would check every topic!

Seto P.O.V

Yumi found me working in my office. "So how's Yami?" I asked. "Will just go through the list. He's been raped, abused and has been self-harming. Also there are burns from both himself and his other half. So you'll have to keep an eye on him." she said.

Well I used to cut. No longer do since I am inlove with Yami. If I have something to hold onto I had decided I wouldn't cut. I hoped this place helped Yami.

Yami P.O.V

My cuts...are no longer secret. I sighed knowing soon every knife razor and anything sharp would be taken away from me. I had extra pockets sewn onto my pants where several pen-knives were. "Yami, you know why I am here. It's what Yumi found. Turn them over." Seto said.

"Oh come on! Can't you leave me alone! Please!" I begged. He gave me the Kiba scowl. "No. Now I will frisk you if you don't turn them over." he said.

I sighed handing them over. He gazed at me. "I'm also keeping an eye on you and we'll be sharing a room now, Yami." he said. "Yugi doesn't force me into this!" I cried out. Unless Yugi wants sex. Seto rolled his eyes. "Your other half beats and rapes you. I kind of would rather not be

compared to that." he said. "Fair point" I said. After that, I now shared a room with Seto. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3=Summer Vacation On the Way

Seto P.O.V

We hung out with Honda and Ryou at a new place to eat out at since Anzu and Jonouchi worked there and we all knew what the group did to Yami. A guy named Sky was our usualle

waiter. He was pretty polite and nice to us as far as waiters went.

He was also a dark half like Yami. "Anything else guys?" he asked. "No Sky but I would like a refill on my coffee." I said. He nodded taking my cup. Sky returned with the coffee.

"Enjoy!" he said. I nodded. "So we were curious, what are you guys planning for the summer?" Ryou asked.

"Was going to go to one of my summer houses. Did you 2 want to go with?" I asked knowing friends were important for Yami so that he got to stopping on the self-harm. Honda smiled.

"Sure and thanks Seto." he said. I nodded.

-A couple days later-

Yami P.O.V

I checked my online chatt account and saw that Yugi has been on my server...threatening me again. I sighed, not knowing what to say or anything. Arms wrapped around me and Seto typed something quick and

sent it. "Come on. Let's go. Time for bed, Yami and I don't want you chatting with Yugi if he's just threatening you online. Ok." Seto said.

"Ok" I answered.

-With Yugi(this will have normal P.O.V here and there)

Normal P.O.V

Yugi scowled, ticked off. He lost his toy and now Yami was gone. Yugi sighed remembering how much he could get his dear dark to scream. Yugi frowned hating Kiba even more. Anzu seemed to know what was going on now and

refused to say if she saw Yami or not at Burger World so now...Jonouchi took up a job there. "Useless girl!" Yugi thought.

-Elsewhere-

By now, Yugi was now beating Anzu. She was shaking like a leaf as she was getting new dance supplies when she bumped into Ryou. "Anzu? Are you ok?" he asked. The girl was shy and easily pushed around but not a horrible person.

She shook her head now knowing why Yami left. "Come on. You're staying with me and Honda for awhile. We're about to go on a vacation trip with 2 friends. Am sure they won't mind you?" he said.

He sent a text and a reply came back. "Guess you're coming with Anzu!" he said.

-With Seto and Yami-

Seto P.O.V

I looked at Ryou's text. Anzu seemed kind and gentle and she was pushed around a lot. Part of why I didn't let her see Yami...at first. "It's fine" I sent back. I sighed angry at Yugi. "Anzu will be joining us." I said.

"Take it Yugi started hurting her." Yami said, not looking surprised. I nodded. He looked fine with another party as well. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4=Love Confessions

Normal P.O.V

Everyone got to the Summer cabin around the same time. Anzu saw Yami get out a car with Seto and Mokuba. "He looks ok so far." she thought. The group went inside. Later Mokuba got supplies out to make smores.

"Thought we would have smores and watch movies." the younger Kiba said.

The group watched several movies before going to bed.

-The Next Day-

Yami P.O.V

I woke up to find Seto and Anzu making breakfast. I then saw it was cinnamon toast. After we ate, Seto and I left on a hike. I smiled. I loved being with Seto. As we walked for awhile I spoke after awhile.

"Seto, I love someone but it feels like it won't ever happen after..." I began. He sighed. "Just tell them. They would be a complete ass not to love someone like you." he said.

Seto P.O.V

I had loved Yami for awhile...ever since we met. Yami made me a better person in life and I felt great being around him but I guess he likes someone else. "I love you Seto and you make my life feel like it means something.

After what happened I wanted my life to end. Yugi was lucky I couldn't die but you kept me going." he said, smileing.

I wrapped my arms around him, capturing his lips in a kiss.

-With Honda,Anzu and Ryou-

Normal P.O.V

"So I owe you 25 dollars." Anzu said. "And I owe you 30. May I ask what you are planning with this, koi?" Honda asked. Ryou smirked. The 3 had been making bets on when Yami would confess to Seto. "We're going to that fancy restarant for our next

date, Honda. What did you think?" Ryou asked.

Honda sighed smileing. "Typical" he thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5= A New Happily Ever After

Yami P.O.V

I now went to school with Seto. I entered the school and stayed close to my boyfriend's side as I saw Yugi and Jonouchi. Terrified I looked up at Seto who held my hand gently. I now had a body and felt safe

with him. "I won't let the 2 near you. Don't worry Yami." he said.

Anzu was now also dating Miho and the 2 were always together. I watched as Anzu took her girlfriend to have lunch with her in the cafeteriea. Miho had helped Anzu get over being raped by Yugi...kind of like how Seto

helped me. I smiled having always liked Miho. She was gentle and kind-hearted to friends.

Seto and I sat down at our seats and I started working on my notes. Seto smiled at me as I felt his hand slip into mine. I smiled. Yugi won't stop things with my new life. No way!

Notes=Don't know yet on a sequal; if anyone thinks there should be one, ask. This is the End. Hope you all like:) 


End file.
